


Music, Money and Bees

by tinteophelia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Tears, a lot of love, all for my own benefit, lukloé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinteophelia/pseuds/tinteophelia
Summary: When Chloe was invited to a wedding she rather not attend, she tells herself that she’s only going to support her close friend. Instead, she finds a support that may be what she needs to move on.





	Music, Money and Bees

Chloe was bemused. She sat on her chair, staring at the happy couple in an envious but content gaze, ready to wretch her mouth off if she looks at the blond and brunette stare into their eyes one more time. She didn’t know what in the world she was thinking of when she accepted Adrien’s invitation to his and Marinette’s wedding. She was supposed to be their enemy, the red bull, the snake that they love to be rid of, not the groom’s closest entourage. But even if she would complain and whine the entire night, it does not change the fact that she came, all dressed in a beautiful bluebell gown, a truce between her and the bride made for the man they both love for on this special occasion.

She sighed, placing the champagne glass softly on top of her lips. She was Chloe Bourgeois, for goodness’ sake ! She was one of the most influential, headstrong women the business world has ever seen ! What would her father say if he ever saw her in this state, all moping around ? No, she dare say, what would her mother think ? She took a sip, her eyes wandering off the far corner of the beautifully decorated room. She did not feel surprised when her frosty blue eyes met with a similarly resigned turquoise. She gave him a curt nod and a look of surprise brushed over his features before he recognized the same expression she was wearing. He turned away, leaving the happy atmosphere to linger with his rueful self. She sighed quietly.

 _When there’s a pair such as them, of course there would be some old flames_ , she thought bitterly. It was only with her luck she was one of them. _And with his luck, he was too._

The party shortly ended, the happy couple thanking their friends for attending such a joyous occasion. She took a deep breath, ready to be plastic as the bottles that pollute the air when a sudden tap from behind made her flinch. She turned, ready to scold whoever gave her a quick fright when her eyes stopped at the person.

Adrien. Adrien Agreste. Model. Business associate. Fashion critic. He was part of her world. The powerful world. The broken world. And he found the glue strong enough to hold him together from breaking away with that world. She just wished she found that certain someone too. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment before he immersed himself into a hug with the young elitist. On the shoulder he was leaning on, drips of cold water drop on her satin. It was obvious he was crying. That he was happy beyond belief. Happy about his successful wedding, happy he‘s forever tied with the woman of his dreams, happy his father was there to see him. Most of all, he was happy she came, his childhood friend, his partner in their early years. Happy that even though Marinette and she never saw eye to eye, she still came and commemorated with him. Chloe gave a small, calm smile.

“What am I going to do with you ?” She muttered jokingly, which earned her a tighter hug. She gave up, letting her arms hug the young man tenderly before letting go the boy to his other half. Maybe he saw her as a sister. Maybe his new wife saw her as a monster. And maybe she saw him as more than that. But for today, tonight, she was going to let him enjoy his life, his youth, with the woman he wants to make his future with.

She, for everything beautiful in this world, will never try to jeopardize this beautiful day for her closest friend. The people started to thin, readying themselves home. She was about to leave when a warm hand caught hers and she turned to meet the same eyes she met earlier. He was smiling sadly and she hated how she could not blame him.

“What you did there was brave” he finally said after staring at each other for some time. Chloe almost snorted before swallowing hard and taking her purse.

“We both were tonight” she responded breezily, the room turning dimmer as the last of the women head out. The two slowly followed suit, their eyes connected to the ground. Everything about this was weird and uncomfortable and yet they continue on. They continue on because after tonight, they won’t be able to pursue the ones they love. A sad ending for two people in love with another. They silently walked out of the beautiful wedding reception and entered the starry night of Paris. Chloe knew for sure that whatever they're feeling right now, whatever force told Luka to talk to the young blonde, was a far cry from content. It was nothing like content. But she found her lips tugged a bit  upward when she realized that it was something far rarer. 

“It hurts” Chloe finally said as their walk reached the Seine, “it hurts watching them look at each other, content with their very lives, now that they found each other” she kicked a stone she found in front of her, as if the stone represented all the hard feelings she had in her small, fickle heart and was trying to rid herself of the very thing that kept her hoping. Luka started to hum a soothing song she didn't recognize and she took a deep breath. She spoke.

“It hurts because I know I want the same thing and it’s embarrassing because I thought I would have found it with Adrien when obviously, it was not. It hurts because I looked at him for years and only Marinette’s gaze was able to win him” she closed her eyes, hot tears threatening to fall. Luka’s comforting hand tightened around hers, slow and just there for her to make things a bit better. She let her tears fall, her mascara dripping away before shaking her shoulders and looking at the man with a face that was trying to hide it all. Luka gave a gentle smile.

“I always wanted a beautiful medley of emotions" he closed his eyes and let a fresh wind of nostalgia hit him like a crook. It hit him as quickly as it came before he had enough and instead opened his left eye to peek if Chloe was actually listening. To his further surprise, he was met with a Chloe who was watching him intently. He almost laughed out loud, absolutely incredulous by the fact that out of all his friends, she was the only one there. Even his sister was gone, away to celebrate her first year as a couple with her girlfriend Rose. But she, _she_ , who stared at him judgmentally on his very first concert. She, who told him that he looked, quote unquote, _absolutely ridiculous with his new shades_. She who took his lyric book and wrote a bunch of comments on the back that he rather not read. She was there. _She was really there._

"I always wanted something beautiful to hold and love. I saw a peek of that with Marinette and I instantly wanted more. She was talented and courageous and it makes me fall in love every day with her just thinking about it. But she was never meant for me. I was never meant for her. I was just a story that was needed to fill up some empty corners before she inevitably ends up in his arms, before they say ‘I Do’ in a golden terrace” he slowly breathed out, looking as if he was physically pained just saying this. This time, it was Chloe's hand that gave a brief squeeze. The moment was short, they would say in the future, but the comfort and the message that helped them move on ? Immeasurable. 

Chloe and Luka looked at each other before breaking into a series of broken laughter. How broken have they both become for the two of the most extraordinary. Luka could only clench Chloe’s fists, finding comfort at the manicured hands of the self-made millionaire. They were both so different, the girl realizes, made common through shared heartbreaks. And how much does she thank the lucky stars for letting her have a strong support right now.

Tomorrow, she was to continue with her strong, independent self. She knew that. But for tonight, she can cry with her acquaintance. For a comfort such as this can only be found with another who experienced the same thing. It was only a subject of matter that Luka was the one who she met.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give Lukloe some recognition. I have a good feeling we’re going to see a lot of that, along with SnakeBee in Season 3. Who needs Adrienette when we have the problematic yet the beautiful spark called Luka and Chloe ? (Me, but for today, we’re focusing on Lukloe). Enjoy !


End file.
